coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7585 (24th April 2011)
Plot Sean arrives in London with a giant teddy bear for Dylan. Todd arrives at No.11 and asks his boyfriend Jools not to judge him for his meagre origins. Gail isn't happy to see him in the Street. Sean visits Violet, who is in the middle of a row with Jamie. He's surprised to see his ex Marcus Dent there. Eileen is affronted when Todd says he's booked a hotel. She convinces him to go to the Rovers. Marcus tells Sean he got friendly with Jamie and Violet when he moved to London. They take Dylan sight-seeing. Todd is embarrassed when Eileen and Gail snipe at each other. When Eileen drunkenly smashes a glass, he leaves the Rovers. Marcus admits he came round today especially to see Sean. Sean is pleased. Eileen calls Todd a snob. He tells her that his life has changed. Sean and Marcus return to Violet's house as Jamie drives off. Violet tells Sean that she's been unhappy with Jamie for a while. He tries to comfort her and offers to take Dylan off her hands for a while but she accuses him of trying to steal her son. His words of encouragement fall on deaf ears as Violet reminds Sean that the Violet he knew is gone. He accuses her of being a homophobe by not wanting to pollute Dylan with his mannerisms. He spends time with Marcus before returning to his hotel. The next morning, Todd and Jools return to pick up Jools's car. Jason discovers they were going to leave without saying goodbye to Eileen and pins Todd against the wall. Todd tells Eileen that he was only worried about Jools judging him but Jools likes her, and he loves her. They make up. Marcus arrives at the bus station to see Sean but he's too late. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Jools - Ben Allen *Dylan - Connor & Liam McCheyne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Unknown bus station in London *Unknown street in Clapham, London *Violet Wilson's house - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Westminster Bridge *Unknown streets and locations in London *Unknown park in London Notes *First appearances of Violet Wilson and Jamie Baldwin since 29th February 2008 and final appearances of both Jenny Platt and Rupert Hill in the roles. *First appearance of Todd Grimshaw since 4th November 2007 and last until 4th November 2013. *First appearance of Marcus Dent since 5th September 2008. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This special Easter Sunday episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *This episode includes scenes shot on location in London. A montage sequence showing Sean Tully and Marcus Dent sight-seeing with Dylan Wilson featured a soundtrack of London Calling by The Clash. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean heads to London to meet his son Dylan, but the reunion with Violet does not go as planned; and Todd travels north to Weatherfield with his rich new boyfriend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,110,000 viewers (17th place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns